Break Free
by TheDoctorsStomach
Summary: Hermione, is discarded for her friends are getting married and having children. She doesn't want to be good any more she wants to be bad, take a walk on the wild side, Draco wants a normal life, with the girl he admired. Dramione.
1. Your My Plus One

**I do not own anything, but the clothes on my back, characters are owned by J.  
**

* * *

Chapter One:

Hermione sat in front of the mirror braiding her hair and getting ready for bed, she slipped on her night dress and sat upon her bed, the letter beside her bed was the constant reminder that she was alone. She sighed picking up the letter and opened it to see the familiar invitation inside, she caressed the paper and gave a small smile though she was silently crying. It was his favorite color and the picture down the bottom of him grinning with her standing behind him her arms around him kissing his cheek, nothing hurt more then to see the evidence in front of her the evidence that he had moved on.

The words on the paper burned her throat and stabbed through her heart, _You are invited to; Lavender and Ron's Wedding. _She didn't read on she never could read on her head screamed, that this should be her name in the beautiful calligraphy and that it should be her in the picture. She couldn't sleep she wouldn't try, so taking a deep breath she slipped her feet out from under her warm blanket and touched her toes to the floor, it was a warm summer evening. Standing she noticed how excited her bones were, and she silently patted over to her mahogany cupboard and opened the doors.

On the left was Hermione's morning clothes and on the right were her night clothes and never the two shall meet. She grabbed a Slytherin green dress and grabbing dark green heels and let out her long hair it was no longer wild but it fell in sexy curls. she applied green and silver eyeshadow, lined her eyes and eyelashes with black mascara and eyeliner and glossed her lips red. She was ready stepping out into the night she went to none other than _Enchantment _the best wizarding strip club in town, she walked in and everyone was having a great time. On more then one occasion had Hermione been on stage spinning round the pole but that was still only a rare occasion, she sighed and walked back stage to see him.

He was in charge of the dancers, he was an new friend of Hermione's and he loved to get her onto the stage he said she looked beautiful and confident, he engulfed Hermione into a hug and complimented her on her sexy outfit and she grinned and slipped off the dress. His eyes went wide at her chose of under garments and she smiled pressing his jaw closed he blinked and gave a chuckle.

"Miss Granger, you are turning into a bad girl" He grinned picking up a prop whip and pretending to hit her with it, "You look sexier then any girl here and I didn't get to dress you or do your hair and make up, my little girl is growing up"

"Sebastian, When am I on?" She said her voice low and sultry he smiled and pushed her towards the stage and the current song finished and the dancers went off and Sebastian walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce the beautiful and the dangerous sex on legs, Venom!"

(Pour some sugar on me - Def Leppard)

The music played and she walked on stage and spun around and up and down the pole she was hot and all the men cheered she was provocatively dancing and as she slid to her knees men tried to touch her legs and she smiled and continued to dance and when the song ended went backstage placed on her dress and walked out to the bar and ordered a fire whiskey and sitting at the bar and the seat beside her was soon occupied.

"So miss Granger, What brings you here dancing so teasingly" his voice whispered she turned

"Draco?" Hermione's eyes went wide as she blushed "None of your business"

"Oh I am not saying stop, you danced great and you are so naughty and sexy and your wearing green which I should add looks utterly tasty on you" He sighed "I wish I wasn't such an ass when I was young because I really was just jealous and wanted you to befriends with you"

"Draco, I think you are just drunk" she said standing but he grasped his hand around her wrist

"Watch this?" he lightly pressed his head to hers and she watched his thoughts from every year they were in school and she pulled away giggling "Yeah that last part you weren't meant to see"

"You have an obsession Draco" she laughed and whispered "I think you better come with me I will have to fix it"

"Hermione, wait I can't do this I am passed meaningless sex I want a relationship" he gave a sad pout and she dragged him along.

Hermione yawned but felt movement on her stomach it had been many pleasurable nights since their reunion, she opened her eyes to see Draco his fingers brushing across her stomach and he lightly kissed her forehead, "Good morning beautiful"

"So what am I suppose to call this?" Hermione whispered sitting up pulling up the blankets and causing Draco to pout

"I would call it a relationship, Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" He asked trying to lightly pull the blankets down again

"Yes i would love to Draco" she said and the shared and passionate kiss were he pulled the blanket down to her hips and brushed his fingers over her waist and she let sweet giggles escape into his mouth and he smirked.

Draco's shaggy blonde hair fell around his grey eyes and his build was no longer scrawny but he filled out to be muscular but not huge just average he had a strong jaw with light stubble occasionally, she was falling in love with the way his body reacted to hers, he was smart and witty and they could out wit each other and have intellectual conversations they smiled and could be seen walking around the town holding hands and sharing small conversations with little or great meaning.

"Draco?" she whispered "I have a favor to ask you?"

"Anything?" he whispered handing her a tray with breakfast

"Today is my friends wedding will you be my plus one?" she smiled

"Which friend?" Draco asked sitting

"Lavender and Ronald's" she grinned mischievously "I want to show them how bad I am?"

"I don't think you should pole dance at this wedding?" Draco smiled "But I am not arguing if you want to I mean I would marry you now if it meant that"

"No I just wanna show I have moved on" she said and placed on the same green dress she wore to the strip club _Enchantment _he smiled and got into a tux and combed his hair.

* * *

**Was it bad? My first story and pointers will be amazing.**

**To My BETA who makes my life better.  
**


	2. Trying Something New

**I solemnly swear I don't own drunk Seamus, bathing Garden Gnomes or House Elves. J. owns them.**

* * *

Chapter two

Hermione woke to a horrified jolt she just thought of a happy life with Draco, that would be the day, she brushed her teeth and hair and starred at her reflection. She didn't seem as beautiful or confident as she did in the dream, the dream seemed more exciting she blushed at the idea of dancing in a so called wizard strip club but thought the idea funny as wizarding currency only involved coins. Trust her to think of that she side, she cried herself to sleep while a sexy version of her lived so much more thrillingly, she placed on a a red dress and applied minimal make up and headed to the wedding invite in hand.

Hermione smiled and appearated at the venue which had the most beautiful view there was a swan water fountain out the front which George was slipping a bubble mixture into. Looking up suspiciously and winked at Hermione slipping the empty bottle into his inside jacket pocket. Hermione giggled watching as the swans looked like they were foaming at the mouth, approaching a scared Harry and a moody and heavily pregnant Ginny.

Hermione remembered when they told her they were pregnant she was so happy that was the last week she was with Ron, that memory was two years ago. How she felt old, unwanted and unloved, as George walked passed he kissed Hermione's head and continued up the stairs and inside.

"trouble in paradise" Hermione asked and the couple turned Harry gave a smile and Ginny pouted

"what brings you here, crashing?" Harry smiled jokingly but the concern was still etched into his voice

"no Harry, i was invited" a laugh escaped

"oh Hermione, I missed you?" Ginny asked her big belly made it difficult for her to move, but she still tried to hug her she strolled inside and aimed over towards her seat but careered of course when mister and misses Weasley bombarded her with hugs.

"Hermione you look gorgeous" they said "how have you been?"

"In the mood for some change" She said but was interrupted when they were called away "it was nice talking to you?"

"Hermione follow me?" George smiled she followed him to some seats and he grinned, "Are you okay with this, I don't know if you are able to cope yet but i am here for you"

"George my life is so boring i was wondering, is there any strip clubs for wizards" he turned and grinned and she blushed "I just want a job with something fun?"

He wrote something down and slipped it into Hermione's soft hand and he winked and called after Angelina who was holding their son, she watched the wedding unfold and the reception do nothing but observing the couple and escaping to let a few tears slip. After regaining what little pride and confidence she had, she headed inside for the first time seeing the beautiful decorations and smiling watching everyone dance to the beautiful music.

She let out a stream of laughter upon watching Harry trying to dance with his heavily pregnant wife and not attempting anything faster then waddle, he winked over her shoulder at Hermione. Hermione grabbed Seamus by the collar and started to dance with him, he was obviously intoxicated but she just wanted to enjoy the moment without over thinking which is a habit she had seemed to have adopted from her parents.

The night was slowing down and she was over the drunken dance moves from Dean and Seamus and went to leave earning a crying couple who were ranting about how they didn't want her to leave, Seamus grabbed Deans tie and wiped his tears and nose. She grabbed her bag and wished harry and ginny a goodnight and waved to George and Angelina, stepping out into the warm breeze she sat by the edge of the water fountain watching as many house elves and garden gnomes were washing themselves or throwing foam at each other.

Following the address George had given her she arrived and smiled it looked like a fun little place to play, reading the name she smiled _Trance _she walked in and went around to the back and wasn't surprised to find that Sebastian her next door neighbor wasn't back stage nor was he MC, she met a smiling older woman. She nodded and took her into a room and started to hand her clothes and shoes and a few girls came and helped with hair and make up.

"are you giving me a job?" Hermione asked

"I am giving you the stage what you do is your choice impress me and you no doubt got a job" the lady spoke

She was guided to the stage and a song she had know idea the name started to play she started to walk out onto the stage and she danced with a slight blush on her cheeks but everyone cheered she felt the adrenaline spread through her body and burn at her finger tips and she had confidence building inside her and they grinned and she teased the men in her tasteful costume.

She exited the stage and was given the job smiling as she walked down the road her apartment was only a few blocks over and she was grabbed and appearated to a nearby forestry, standing there was two people Knott and Fenrir Greyback they looked angry and Knott raised his wand but was struck down before Hermione could react Fenrir through a large branch and it hit Hermione in the stomach she fell and watched Fenrir being stunned and a young man approach her and she starred slowly coming back to consciousness.

"who are you?" Hermione pulled away from the approaching male

"relax Granger its me" the rough low warm voice "Don't make me knock you out, I don't want to listen to you yap my ear off"

"Excuse me?" she hissed and he silenced her in which she pulled at his hair and he growled and through her over his shoulder and she reversed the silence charm "Malfoy you put me down or I will"

"You want me to wake them up and leave you with them Granger" she didn't protest "Good now keep your gigantic trap shut or i will rearrange it so it never opens"

* * *

**This has been made so, very late at night but it will be fixed because my lovely Beta; Mrs Marcus Volturi. You know it.**


	3. Pole Dancing

I have never been good at describing situations but I have been trying my best to talk about feelings and imagery. I don't own them. But this chapter is longer. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco sighed placing the sleeping girl on to his bed, he starred with a sneer at her appearance. She hadn't changed much from when they were in school, she was a lot more feminine her hair was no longer a bush but neat curls. Thinking of his school days he felt guilt and anger, He had never stood up for himself and his parents ran his life. Betraying everyone in school with his headmasters death and being forced to be the best and not to befriend the innocent girl who is laying before him. Dirty from their forestry trip but otherwise with no bruises he sighed, laid down beside her.

"I am sleeping with a dirty Granger" he laughed at the irony of the situation and tried his best to sleep. Hermione's eyes flew open to feel an ache in her back and neck she sat up and looked around she wasn't in a bad situation but there was this weird breathing sound beside her she turned and covered her mouth to keep herself from releasing her yelp. She lent over and noticed he was asleep she brushed his hair back and froze standing and backing away from the bed she gripped at her clothes before sighing.

Approaching him she wondered why he saved her he was a death eater and brought her here and even laid beside her he was always discussed by anyone who wasn't pure blood. Starring at him he was in only boxers and she studied his scars and her eyes fell on his dark mark she shivered by what she saw it was distorted and scarred. She was suddenly angered by his heavy breathing and she tried to ignore it but it sounded like a chihuahua being strangled.

"can you breath quieter?" she whispered getting annoyed but covered her mouth straight away when his face changed to frustration

"shut your face Granger" he mumble and rolled over facing the opposite way, she sighed going from the organized girl who has her routine to the dangerous fun and unexpected girl she wanted to be.

"the gave me a job, do it take it" she stood up second guessing herself as she entered into an en suite to shower, she let the water drench her body. "I wanted to be sexy and confident for Ron but I didn't and he slipped from my finger into the hands of another woman"

"I won't let that happen again, the world will know I am available to date and I will be dangerous" she grinned washing his shampoo from her hair and picking up the hair care bottles they were vanilla."from now on I am using this" and she continued to clean and maintain her body's hygiene and appearance and she finished a flush to her skin as she walked out in a towel stealing a pair of his boxes and a singlet. Hermione slipped them on and began drying her hair it wasn't as frizzy as she remember it, she threw the towel onto the chair and her body was magnetically attracted to the bed.

Laying down she turned and saw him facing her she waved a hand in front of his face, her eyes slipped over his features his strong jaw now grew stubble his broad shoulders the muscles in his arms. She tried her best but drifting in and out of sleep she sat up starring at the sun rise she, suddenly heard a light tap and she sat bolt upright. Hermione looked around to see the coffee table now held a platter of breakfast dishes, the towel on the chair she had left it on disappeared.

"is there a house elf around?" She whispered into the empty room and to her surprise behind the couch a house elf peered around the back of the couch and shaking, she gave a reassuring smile "It's okay I won't hurt, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"yes madam?" It smiled moving towards her still cautious  
"sorry, but could you help me find some woman's clothes to wear"

A dress appeared it was white and stopped mid thigh it was beautiful but not in anyway fancy, She got changed and walked over to the bed and smacked Draco on the butt.

He woke up in a heart beat, looking around, "Granger, what the hell it is Sunday and you wake me up this early?"  
"This lovely house elf made you breakfast eat with me" Hermione growled at him, he hissed standing in only boxers  
"You were moving around last night" he rubbed his neck.

"yeah well it was a long night?" she sighed eating some watermelon, and after what seemed like a while she put down her fork and abandoned her eggs and practically screaming at him "why did you bring me to your house, why not take me to mine?"

"I don't know where you live Granger?" he growled eating "plus it was closer to mine, what happened that Fenrir and Knott got to you?"  
"oh I was walking home?" Hermione said starring at him and his jaw dropped  
"Granger do you have a neon sign saying take me" he sighed and she laughed "what?"

"I think I have a business preposition?" Her lips forming a smirk that not only shocked but sent a bolt of electricity in his veins after years of sorrow and pain "you being such a good Samaritan and saving me last night can you do it again every-night?"

"what are you off your rocker?" he said chewing on some bacon.  
"just walk me to and from my house at night?" she said smiling and he placed down his fork and knife and leaning towards her.

"what business do you have at night?" He picked up his drink and she slipped him a card from her handbag snatching it from her hand and leaning back to read it he took a drinking and jolted forward choking he sat up wearing majority of his drink.

"your a stripper?" he wheezed as Hermione dried his clothes with a simple spell and shook her head blushing at his shocked stare  
"no I am a pole dancer?" he smirked leaning forward and starring at me "what?"  
"Hermione Granger the dorky girl in the golden trio, the bookworm the know it all, the brains, the snogged Ernie Macmillan in the broom cupboard, the -"

"hang on I never snogged Ernie Macmillan in my life" I frowned and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a to do list writing pole dancing at the top and checking the box, she then wrote underneath snog Ernie Macmillan.  
"what are you doing?" He asked walking over and reading the list and picking up a apple after inspection he munched away.

"I don't want to be bookworm, know it all Hermione I want to be sexy, confident, wish I could touch her Hermione" she grinned

"well do you know what, I was a git during school because I was made that way and you guys saved me and I owe you guys, my father and mother expected me to keep the pure blood traditions, I couldn't even speak to you Granger and I had to beat you in everything" he sighed rubbing his temples "Father beat me when I was second best and they made me a death eater and how I have tried to carve it out of my arm"

"Draco you did that?" she grabbed his arm and he sighed walking away and getting changed, into a dress shirt and pants, he turned around and smirked "I have to admit your sexy and I understand why you want to be this exotic dancer"  
"thanks I think, want to go watch me?" I smiled "at my work?"

He nodded and they traveled to _Trance_ and she owled George and said to invite Harry, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Ernie and Angelina, they all arrived and Draco spoke to George whispering for him to sit in the front row seats.

They sat down, "evening Harry how is Ginny and the pregnancy" Draco asked  
"evening Draco and she is a bundle of fun" he smiled  
"do you know why George asked us here?" Angelina asked Draco nodded pointing to the stage and they introduced the next act.

"our next act is a new girl and she is called 'venom' because of her bite" Draco turned to them  
"get out your galleons out boys and girls?" Draco said to them and they pulled money out off their pockets  
"Draco why are we here?" he pointed to the stage where a sexy girl stood holding the pole her back to her audience.

A song played and she spun round the pole quickly and danced but she turned and slid onto the stage where Draco took Hermione's hat her hair fell out sexily and she smiled Draco placed galleons down her top, she grinned and spun round the pole.

"Hermione" George, Angelina, Ginny Seamus, Dean, Ernie and Lavender cheered and squealed chanting her name.  
"Draco!" Harry grabbed Draco and punched him in the face and they all stopped Hermione jumped off stage standing between them.

She collected them outside once she had gotten changed and fired  
"I just lost my job, but I had fun" she grinned harry grabbed her arm lightly  
"Hermione why are you dancing here?" He asked  
"I don't want to be a bookworm Harry I want to be fun" she waved them off and turned to Draco "He is good Harry, he saved me"

"Well be careful" he whispered starring at Draco and leaving with the others she nodded

* * *

This hasn't been fixed by my amazing, exponentially cool Beta, but i have my faith in her.


End file.
